


Fictober drabble #10

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [10]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Betrayal, Drabble, Episode: s05e10 Counterpoint, F/M, Fictober 2018, Kissing, Mind Games, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "You think this troubles me?"





	Fictober drabble #10

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You think this troubles me?"

“You think this troubles me?” Kashyk’s voice dripped insolence, his eyes glinting with a hard sort of glee. He’d finally won. _Voyager_ —and Janeway herself—would finally be his.

The captain’s voice, by contrast, was coldly serious. “No. I am quite sure it doesn’t.”

“Don’t tell me,” he mocked her. “You knew all along that I wasn’t being entirely forthcoming.”

“Let’s just say that while I hoped, I never let my guard down.”

He laughed, remembering the cargo bay and her passionate kiss good-bye. “You could have fooled me,” he leered.

“I did,” was her iron-jawed reply.

He blinked.

She did not.


End file.
